Secrets Revealed Turns to Love?
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Can a yakuza and a rat fall in love? Will their secrets drive them apart? Only time will tell.


_**AN: Sorry that i haven't been updating lately but this past week as been hetic with CSAPs and track and drama practices one right after the other but since it is spring break now i'm hoping to get more updates finished and widen the spectrum of stories, well series, i'm writing. Enjoy!**_

**Secrets reveled turns to love?**

Blood splattered on the cold pavement as a fist collided with the pale features I called my own. Bruises littered the once flawless skin; cuts dribbled blood from various places all over my body. The long skirt I once wore was ripped in half causing it to end just above my knees. My jacket lay, in the same condition as my skirt, nearby.

'_I can't believe that I'm giving it all up just for him and just because what happened a week ago,' _I stressed in my mind.

~Week Earlier~

Yuki Sohma, the prince of my high school and the president of my class. He is everything a girl wanted; a gentlemen, intelligent, and handsome. Every girl loves him and I'm no exception, though I know it's useless. I'm a yakuza, there's no way a guy like Yuki would be caught dead with a girl like me.

"Good Morning, Miss Hiroyuki," Yuki greeted as he took his assigned seat next to mine, which was probably the only reason he knew my name in the first place.

"Good morning, Yuki, how are you?" I asked pleasantly, he was the only one in this god forsaken place that I was pleasant towards.

"Just fine, thank you for asking. How have you been?" he asked in that soft voice that made me smile every time I heard it.

"Perfect," I stated a small smile grazing my pale features.

I felt glares on my back from Yuki's fan-club. I just tried to ignore them as I continued my conversation with Yuki, but that didn't last long when they came up to me.

"Excuse me, may we talk to you in private," they asked trying to keep a pleasant face in front of Yuki.

"Sure," I stated dryly before excusing myself from Yuki.

Out in the hall I was trying not to burst out laughing at how stupid these girls are.

"So you better not talk to Prince Yuki anymore," the leader said with a glare.

I started chuckling that almost broke out into a full laugh.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"That you think you're actually intimidating." I burst out laughing at this point.

"Why you little! You'll pay for that."

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to," I questioned, a glare of my own directed at the small group.

My glare alone made them shrink back a little. The group nodded no all at once as they took several steps away from me.

"Let's just say you don't want to cross me or you won't like the consequences, got it?" I stated taking a step toward them.

The aura around me turn could and dark as my glare intensified; all of them shrank even more at the feelings of being under my glare. Within seconds they were bolting down the hall in their feeble attempts to get away. I laugh to myself as I entered the classroom again.

"What was that about?" Yuki asked as I took my seat again.

"Oh nothing really just wanted to do an interview for the paper or something like that," I stated with a smile whipping all doubt away from the response.

"Ok," Yuki stated turning to his book.

~TS through the day~

That night as I was making my rounds around my clan's territory I didn't expect to run into Yuki on the streets, especially in the middle of the night.

"Miss Hiroyuki, what are you doing here?" he questioned, shock wrapped around his words.

'_Kuso,' _I cursed to myself before turning to face Yuki.

"Hello Yuki," I said calmly.

"You're….a yakuza?" he was completely shocked.

I hung my head; I was hoping he wouldn't find out, at least not until later.

"Yes, Yuki, I'm a yakuza," I stated before turning my yakuza front up, "and you better not tell anyone of this Yuki, or I'm going to…..going to have to hurt you if you do."

The hesitation showed the weakness I had towards him and I was just thankful none of the guys were around to see it.

"Get out of here before I have to make you," I sternly stated before turning away from him.

I started to walk away, but a cold hand gripped my wrist pulling me around.

"Why?" he asked looking me dead in the eye.

"It's expected from me as a member of the Hiroyuki clan," I stated, shocking myself that I was actually telling him this.

"You don't have to do this, it won't get you anywhere," he said, what sounded like concern dripped from his words.

"Why do you care anyway?" I said trying to yank my wrist away, but finding that my strength had been drained from me.

He didn't reply right away, but when he did it melted my heart, "Because, Kimiko, you are my precious princess. You're the most important thing to me, I don't want to see you hurt, or thrown away because of something you think that you have to do. Don't look so shocked I've noticed all the times you came to school with bruises and such, it hurt me to see you hurt. Kimiko, please stop this?"

His words hit true, straight to my heart. Tears threatened to leak from the corner of my emerald orbs.

"How can you care for me?" I asked.

"There's a lot to love about you Kimiko, you're smart, beautiful, athletic, caring, and you have this ability to make my heart fill with joy just with your smile," Yuki explained still holding on to my wrist not letting me go.

The tears streamed down my checks at his words.

"You lie," I said softly.

"What was that?" He asked not catching what I had said.

"You lie!" I practically screamed.

Pulling my wrist free I bolted down the street not letting him see my tears. As I ran I felt something collide with my back causing me and the being above me to tumble to the ground.

_Poof!_

Confusion clouded my eyes as I looked down at a rat that lay in a pile of Yuki's clothes.

"See, we both have our secrets," the rat said in Yuki's voice.

"A rat is talking to me," I stated to myself, my eyes as wide as dinner plates, "I had to of hit my head hard if a rat is talking to me."

The rat sighed, "It's me Yuki."

"That's impossible!" I stated alarmed.

It sighed again, "you'll see in a second."

"Huh?" I was beyond confused at this point.

_Poof!_

There Yuki was, naked might I add, but where the rat was.

"This is so weird," I stated, and I thought there was nothing in the world that could surprise me after being a yakuza.

"It's a curse on my family. Certain members become animals of the zodiac when coming in contact with the opposite sex," Yuki explained as he slipped into his clothes.

I was speechless, no that would be an understatement. I just sat there my mouth flapping trying to form words.

"So, Kimiko, will you please stop being a yakuza and run away with me?" Yuki asked.

I was still shocked and couldn't say a thing. Yuki leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Please," his breathe sending a tingle down my spine.

"Yes," I breathlessly whispered, finally.

His lips descended upon mine in a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he breathed as we pulled away.

"I love you too," I stated almost wrapping my arms around him, but remembering what he said earlier about turning into a rat.

~Week Later~

I took a deep breath before turning the corner.

"Nii-san," I called to my brother.

"What is it Kimiko, already done with your patrol?" he asked.

I mustered up all of my courage and stood my ground as I said, "No, I want to quit."

"What did you just say?" he asked thinking he was losing it, "did you just say you wanted to quit?"

"Yes, I don't want to live the way father wants me to. I want control of my own life. I'm giving up the name Hiroyuki and the clan's family business completely," I stated still keeping my tough front up.

"You little," he started before his fist collided with my left cheek.

The force threw me to the ground. Two of the other guys grabbed my arms ripping the jacket with the family's symbol off my back. They held me still as my brother took his anger out on me.

Hits collided with my stomach with such force blood fell from my mouth. Bruises began to form all over me and I was sure several of my ribs were broken. The skirt that symbolized me as a yakuza was shredded symbolizing the rejection they had of me.

A few minutes later, I was dropped to the cold pavement. Broken and rejected by my family, but that didn't bother me that much. Not anymore at least, this shows the start of my new beginning with someone that loves me for me, not my abilities.

Yuki's face showed up in my line of vision a small smile plastered on his face showing that he was proud of me.

"So how are you my dear?" he asked.

"I'm in pain, but other than that I feel pretty good," I stated smiling as well.

"Let's go home," He said.

"Yes home, our home," I stated my smile increasing.

Yuki helped me up and Tohru ran over to help support me. We made it home fairly quickly where I was met with all the faces of the zodiac animals of the Sohma clan. This was my true family and I was happy that I had found the place I was meant to be.


End file.
